


Mission: Get Over Blondie

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Bottom Jace, Dom Magnus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Jace, Light BDSM, M/M, Model Jace Wayland, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Pining, Polyamory, Slash, Spanking, Sub Jace, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec, Top Magnus, Worried Alec, Worried Magnus, a lot of it, by fucking people who LOOK like him, married Malec, trying to get over your crush, which only intensifies the pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus and Alec were happily married, but then Alec's childhood best friend and first love moves in with them after losing his job and apartment. Magnus wants to help Alec get over Jace, but that fails spectacularly because instead, Magnus also falls for Jace.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 17
Kudos: 289
Collections: Malace, Malace 101





	Mission: Get Over Blondie

Shadowhunters || Malace || Mission: Get Over Blondie || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Mission: Get Over Blondie – (A Mission Doomed to Fail)

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/m), explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration, BDSM, spanking

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Simon Lewis

Summary: Magnus and Alec were happily married, but then Alec's childhood best friend and first love moves in with them after losing his job and apartment. Magnus wants to help Alec get over Jace, but that fails spectacularly because instead, Magnus also falls for Jace.

**Mission: Get Over Blondie**

_(A Mission Doomed to Fail)_

Jace Herondale was a picture of temptation as he stood before Magnus with his head tilted down, looking up through gold-dusted lashes, plush lower lip caught between his teeth. Sinful, really. Magnus understood why this blonde little angel had been his husband's first love.

"You... got a spare-room I can crash in?", asked Jace after a moment.

"What?", asked Alec with a grunt, arms crossed over his chest.

He frowned deeply as he stepped up and reached out to cup Jace's chin, tilting his head up. He had a bruised cheek. _That_ was what the tilted head had been about, not about looking coy and charming and tempting (even though that had been a success), but to hide his bruise.

"What kind of trouble did you get into?", asked Magnus concerned. "Little trouble magnet."

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just... need a place to crash. Please."

"Of course. You're family, after all", assured Magnus, resting a hand on Jace's lower back.

He ushered the blonde in and exchanged a look with Alec behind Jace's back. His husband looked far too concerned and distracted to focus though. Understandably, Magnus knew how much Jace meant to Alec, had always meant to Alec ever since they met fifteen years ago when Jace had been brought into their home by his parents. Jace had been ten years old and an orphan and it turned out that Alec's parents were his god-parents, having been assigned so back when they had still been in contact with Jace's parents – but they had fallen out for reasons unknown to Magnus and probably also to Alec. And even though the Lightwoods had fostered Jace for seven years, Alec had never come to develop brotherly feelings for the blonde, because when the broken little blonde had been put into Alec's path, it made Alec fall in love with Jace, and rather quickly so too.

Magnus knew that. He had known that since early into his relationship with Alec. Because back then, Alec had still been _very much_ in love with Jace and had been open about wanting to get _over_ Jace. Magnus had accepted that, determined to make Alec fall in love with him and out of love with Jace. Well, he had managed _one_ of these goals. And that was okay too. He knew that it didn't mean Alec loved him any less and Magnus also knew Alexander would _never_ cheat on him.

Besides, now Magnus and Alec had been happily married for nearly five years. Magnus wasn't insecure in Alec's feelings or their relationship. Regardless of said security in what they had, Magnus wondered how things were going to be effected with Jace _living_ with them.

/break\

Both Magnus and Alec were not morning people. They stayed in bed as long as possible and only when work and real life outside their loft demanded for their attention did they get up. Usually, they just drank coffee and ate buttered toast because it was the _highest_ of their feelings in the morning.

However, this morning as they woke up and forced themselves out of their bed, stumbling into the kitchen, Magnus wearing his silken robes and Alec only wearing low-riding sweat-pants, they were greeted by a very delicious breakfast-y scent. Magnus sniffed the air curiously, his fingers finding Alec's hand to link their fingers as they followed the scent to the kitchen.

"Morning you two. I... don't _actually_ know what you like for breakfast, Magnus. So I just made all of mine and Alec's favorites. I hope that'll be alright?"

Blinking slowly, Magnus took the opportunity to appreciate the sight of the blonde in their kitchen, wearing the silly frilly apron Ragnor had gotten Magnus after he had gotten married to Alec. Neither of them had _ever_ worn the thing though, because it was pink, frilly and had golden-glitter writing on it saying _Kiss the Housewife_. Wearing it in itself wouldn't bother Magnus, _but_ wearing it would mean letting Ragnor win and he was never going to let Ragnor win.

However, Magnus definitely didn't mind the sight on pretty blonde over there. Especially with the broad bow sitting _right_ over Jace's heart-shaped ass, seemingly framing it. The fact that the boy only owned jeans that came painted-on-skin tight was definitely helping with the view.

"I'm not much of a breakfast at home guy", offered Magnus surprised. "Usually, I meet with my clients, or friends, for brunch. Cooking is... not really my thing."

"Well, you're lucky that you'll get a brunch-level breakfast today", hummed Alec pleased.

He tugged Magnus over to kiss his cheek before sitting down at the table. Once he sat, Magnus surveyed their table and he had to admit, the view on here was great too. A pile of fresh waffles – _how_? Magnus didn't remember even owning a waffle-iron – a giant pile of what looked like blueberry pancakes, fresh grapefruits, pineapple pieces that looked to be soaked in honey, buttered toast and three more kinds of jam than Magnus remembered owning and when Jace turned around, he went around the table to give them all a serving of eggs sunny-side-up and fresh, crispy bacon.

"This may just be more than at my usual brunch place", muttered Magnus lowly.

"Told you", smirked Alec pleased. "Jace _loves_ cooking. And he always loved going all-out on breakfast. We'd have these big family breakfasts every Sunday."

"Delightful", noted Magnus and reached for the pineapples. "The apron suits you, blondie."

"Eh. But it was the only one you had. Also it looks... like it's never been worn before."

"Because it hasn't", offered Magnus with a smile. "It's delicious, by the way."

"Okay so you just... risk ruining your clothes when you cook...?", asked Jace confused.

"No. We don't cook", countered Alec. "You know Lightwoods are cursed. We can't cook."

"I remember", muttered Jace and shuddered a little bit.

"And I just don't. I'm a very busy man and a _very_ rich one. I eat out and order in."

"You... just... never have home-cooked meals?", asked Jace slowly, looking at Magnus.

"The time I spent on preparing a meal for Alexander and I is time I could spend fucking my husband instead", offered Magnus casually, digging into the eggs. "Really delicious though."

He smiled bemused as Alexander and Jace both blushed at his remark. What? He was right. He was a fashion designer, a very famous and very in-demand designer. Cooking was something he didn't deem necessary when the food could arrive perfectly cooked and ready for consumption.

"Well, that's gonna change now then", declared Jace sternly.

"Mh... I'm not against that", agreed Magnus pleased. "A live-in housewife sounds nice."

Magnus winked and motioned at the apron Jace was wearing, making the blonde snort amused.

"I'd like to hear _why exactly_ we are going to have a live-in housewife though", countered Alec.

Silence. Magnus decided to focus on the delicious meal in front of him. Handling Jace and his bullshit was what Alexander had specialized in for the past decade or so. Alec gave Jace a pointed stare, before he started poking Jace under the table with his foot.

"Jace", growled Alec pointedly, glowering at Jace.

"What you gonna do?", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to call your grandmother and tell her you lost your job and are living with us." Jace narrowed his eyes at Alec at that, but it didn't bother Alec at all. "Oh, I'm not an idiot. You have a rich grandmother, who would absolutely immediately buy you a whole house if you asked her. So you being here means you're avoiding telling her."

"That's blackmail. You're such a _dickhead_ ", growled Jace. "Magnus, you married a huge dick."

"I did", agreed Magnus lightly. "And that dick is attached to my very handsome husband."

"...I walked right into that one", muttered Jace lowly and shook his head.

"Jace, stop trying to get out of this", sighed Alec frustrated. "What happened. Your apartment is paid for by your agency. You lost your apartment. And your job. _How_. What happened?"

Rolling his eyes, Jace leaned back some and chewed on his bacon. "So when I said that my new manager was... a douche... I was maybe... downplaying it a little bit. Victor's been... very demanding and pushing and asked some shit of me that was... kind of... degrading. For a while now. So I told him to fuck off. And he... well, you know... So, yeah, I'm out of a job and out of an apartment."

"You mean your _agent_ did this?", whispered Magnus surprised, reaching for Jace's bruised cheek.

"The bar fights you've been getting into lately", started Alec slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"C'mon. I don't drink while on a job", muttered Jace, not looking at his best friend.

"Shit, Jace, why didn't you tell me?", asked Alec annoyed.

He was out of his chair and pulled Jace against him, hugging him tightly. The look on his face was guilty, for not having noticed earlier. Magnus sighed as he watched his husband nearly smother the blonde against his chest. So possessive, so protective, so adorable.

"Because you'd just _fuss_ and I... I liked the job. It wasn't _that_ bad", muttered Jace frustrated.

"Jace. Just because someone doesn't abuse you as much as your father used to doesn't mean it's okay", groaned Alec, tightening his grip on Jace. "Please. Please, you have to tell me these things. I just want to _help_ you, I don't... Please, Jace."

"Just don't tell Imogen. She'll take the next flight from Switzerland and fuss", sighed Jace.

"I'll not tell her, but you will definitely stay with us", declared Alec seriously. "Understood?"

"...Yeah", grumbled Jace with an annoyed frown, face buried in Alec's chest.

Magnus smiled bemused by that. He wanted his husband to be happy and knowing Jace safe was _definitely_ important to that. Not to mention, Jace was Alec's oldest and best friend and Magnus had grown fond of the blonde himself over the past five years.

"You can stay however long you need to, Jace", assured Magnus gently. " _Especially_ if you keep cooking for me like that. Watch out, Alexander, this one may just snatch me away from you."

He winked at his husband playfully, while getting a laugh out of his new roommate.

/break\

Jace was a model. Mostly underwear, though also jeans, suits, other things. Admittedly, Magnus had known Jace even before he had known Alec. Magnus had met Alec _through_ Jace, actually. Jace had modeled a line for Magnus and Alec, the always fussing best friend, had dropped by during a couple of photo-shoots. Magnus had started flirting with Alec and, well, the rest was history.

However, that had been years ago. It had been a while since Magnus last saw Jace shirtless in person. And the blonde definitely had defined himself even better. Those abs, mh. Magnus slowly sat down on his couch, a glass of wine in hand as he watched Jace work out on the terrace.

"This isn't good", grunted Alec gruffly as he sat down next to Magnus.

"Mh? Why? Personally, I find this view _very_ good", noted Magnus with an innocent smile.

"It's not good for _me_ , seeing him _like this_ all the time _again_ ", sighed Alec. "I want him, Magnus. You know I love him. I can't live with him again, seeing him half-naked, seeing him train and come out of the shower, having him cook for us, he packed me _lunch_ the other day."

"I know, love", hummed Magnus and reached out to play with Alec's hair. "Okay, how about... we try to have you move on, finally? Clearly, you never got over him because you never got it out of your system. So, how about we... go and get us a pretty blonde who resembles Jace and you can fuck him from behind, pretending it's Jace. It may help get it out of your system."

"...What?", asked Alec slowly, looking confused and surprised.

"We'll find someone to hook up with, together. Gotta admit, the more often I sit at the kitchen table, watching that pretty, pretty ass while Jace cooks...", drawled Magnus, sighing softly. "I would like to bend that blonde over and fuck him too, admittedly. So, let's do that, together, mh? We'll get over Jace together, you and me."

"I... If you think so", nodded Alec reluctantly.

/break\

The first time it happened, Jace made a distressed sound and nearly smacked Alec. His best friend looked very confused at the distressed sound and turned toward Jace, one hand still in the pocket of the jeans of this entire complete stranger standing in _their_ kitchen.

"Alec", hissed Jace irritated. "How can you _do that_ to Magnus? I can't believe-"

"Why's blondie looking so annoyed this early in the morning?"

Jace's eyes widened as he turned toward Magnus, who just walked up to them, kissed Alec on the cheek and smacked total stranger's ass. Closing his eyes, Jace took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. What in the _world_ was going on here...?

"I think he thinks your hot husband cheated on you with me", offered the total stranger.

"Aw, Jace, how sweet of you", cooed Magnus amused and reached out to ruffle Jace's hair. "But sweetheart, no. Alexander and I, we occasionally engage in some... fun activities together."

"Hello, I'm fun activities", noted the total stranger with a light wave.

Blinking slowly, Jace sank down onto a chair and stared at 'fun activities'. He was tall, broad-shoulders and long, wavy blonde hair. And a lot of bite-marks covering his torso. Jace blinked a few more times and blindly reached out, finding a cup of coffee placed in his hands by Alec.

"You didn't actually think I'd cheat on Magnus, did you?", chuckled Alec.

"Well, no. But what else was I supposed to think when a half-naked stranger is in the kitchen and you have your hand down his pants?", argued Jace with a pointed glare.

"Well, you haven't been quiet about your... conquests either", countered Magnus. "So I figured we could start bringing lovers over again too. It _is_ our apartment, after all."

Jace turned a pretty shade of red and sank down lower on his chair. He hadn't thought Magnus and Alec would be into those kind of things. And okay, so maybe Jace had _a few_ people over, a couple times. Perhaps he should have been a bit more discreet.

"Anyway, I should get going. Thanks for the good time", smirked the blonde stranger.

He grabbed his shirt... from the counter... and left. On his way out, Jace had a good view on his butt.

/break\

It got worse after the first one. Jace walked in on the two of them sharing a blonde twink on the balcony while they 'thought Jace would be out all day', the blonde stuffed with cock from either end. Then the memorable time he had walked in on a dark-blonde hunk all tied up, kneeling on the floor in the living room. Wrists tied, arms tied, a web of tight knots and rope, blindfolded. And, while they at least had been in their own bedroom that time, the sound of a spanking and the moans and begging had very much carried all the way to Jace's bedroom. Later, a tall blonde had limped out of the apartment. And it continued like that. Jace kept seeing a whole host of pretty blondes making out with Magnus and Alec, getting fucked by Magnus and Alec, getting _dommed_ by them. And yes, he had definitely seen and heard enough to know about the domming.

"You look super tired, Jace", noted one of his best friends.

"Magnus and Alec were banging _another_ dude last night", muttered Jace exhausted.

"The half-naked guy walking through the living room?", guessed his other best friend.

Jace looked from Simon to Bat and over to the living room where, indeed, another blonde was walking around a little lost. Jace groaned and leaned forward to bury his face in Bat's shoulder. He groaned again when the lost blonde spotted them and poked his head out.

"He—ey. Food?"

"Kitchen's that way", grunted Jace gruffly and motioned vaguely.

With a curt nod did the other blonde leave again. When Jace looked up, Simon and Bat were exchanging judgmental looks before nudging Jace rather pointedly. Jace tried to ignore them.

"Bartholomew", started Simon slowly. "Is it just me or was that a Jace doppelgänger?"

"I believe it was, Simon", agreed Bat solemnly. "Right down to the tight ass."

"Hey", hissed Jace surprised, flushing.

"Well, he's not wrong. Cute, blonde, _very_ well trained I mean that torso was like some marble statue in some art museum", grunted Simon pointedly. "Tell us about the others before him."

"I mean...", started Jace before he paused and shook his head.

"Were they all fit-looking, waxed chest, blonde hair, cute?", asked Bat.

"I... I guess", shrugged Jace after a moment, thinking hard.

They had all been well-trained, all blonde, all good looking, sure. But there was no parallel. It was a pure coincident that Alec and Magnus were fucking blonde athletic subs. That had nothing to do with him. Right? There was no way this was about him.

"Alec's not interested in me like that. I was his foster-brother", argued Jace weakly.

"Doesn't stop you from crushing on him", offered Simon, being elbowed by Jace.

Jace glared fiercely at Simon and Bat. It was his secret and he had never shared it with anyone but Bat and Simon, his two best non-Alec friends. When he had been freshly orphaned, scared and lost, Alec had been his rock. He knew he was supposed to develop brotherly feelings for Alec, but... feelings were not something one could control. He met Alec when he was ten years old and Alec had been like a guardian angel protecting him, being there for him, making him fall for the taller boy. It wasn't like he had been born into this family and spent all his life knowing to look at Alec as a brother. As someone who never had siblings before, he didn't know how one felt for siblings. When Max Lightwood had been born, Jace had developed brotherly protectiveness over the little boy. But what he felt for Alec had _always_ taken a whole different direction than that.

"All I'm saying", huffed Simon amused. "Is that just maybe he too never really came to look at the cute boy living with him as a brother and more as a something more? Like. I love Clary, I love her with my whole heart. Even if... I had ended up living with her, that wouldn't have changed that."

"You don't control what you feel and for whom you feel it", shrugged Bat in agreement. "I love Maia _so_ much. I love you guys too, but like. Differently. You're like my brothers, even if we're not related by blood and even if we didn't grow up with each other. You need neither housing nor blood to see someone as your sibling and just because you are suddenly put in a situation where you gotta share a house with a stranger doesn't mean you _have_ to feel about them as your family."

Jace hummed softly at that and tilted his head. He supposed that was true. He had never thought of Robert or Maryse as his _parents_ either. They were his _guardians_ , sure. But he had never called Robert 'dad', or thought of him as that. He loved Max like a little brother, he thought of Isabelle as a sister in a way sure, but Alec had always been something different for Jace.

And he guessed that Bat was right. When someone met a bunch of people, the outcome of their feelings was always different. Going to high school, he had been put into a room with thirty strangers. Some had become his best friends, others acquaintances he had enjoyed the time with for while it last, some he hated, some he had sex with, some he had come to think of as siblings now.

"But how do I know what Alec feels without asking him? Because I definitely can't ask him. What if he looks at me as a brother and I make things weird by asking? Also I'm literally living with him and his husband, so that'd make things even weirder", argued Jace.

"Those... are some very valid points", agreed Simon with a nod. "I have no idea."

/break\

"Hey there, pretty boy."

Jace rolled his eyes and shoved his cereals into his mouth. Another pointless one-night-stand walking around in only his underwear, roaming the counter for food. Jace continued eating.

"Are you the last one still hanging around, or the next one waiting his turn?", quipped the guy.

"I am the one living here", replied Jace annoyed.

"Huh", grunted the stranger as he snatched a bagel. "Interesting. Why do they keep coming to the club and getting themselves pretty blondes if they got one sitting right at home."

"I...", started Jace, unsure what to reply, so he just shoved more cereals into his mouth.

"A—ah. I get it", grunted the stranger, nodding slowly which made his nearly white blonde hair fall into his face. "You're not into BDSM. So they're looking for a stand-in for their fantasies, mh?"

"...What", whispered Jace very confused, blinking a couple times.

"You're _really_ lucky, you know that", sighed the one-night-stand guy. "I mean, damn. I got to enjoy those sheets and those doms one night, you get to enjoy the pampering and fucking every day. And I assume the _gifts_. They do woo before the fucking. Expensive dinner and all. You get that every day, getting to date _the_ Magnus Bane and his handsome husband. Lucky you."

"Lucky me?", echoed Jace confused, blinking slowly.

"Again: Pampering. And there's no way famous billionaire Magnus Bane doesn't spoil you _rotten_."

Right, sometimes Jace forgot about that. That Magnus was famous and filthy rich. Though, living here, at the loft, Jace _really_ shouldn't forget the latter. Then again, Magnus was... living very humbly considering just how much money he had. Jace tilted his head a little.

"Okay, but you're making a lot of assumptions there. I'm _not_ their... live-in... boyfriend."

"Mh. Your name's Jace, right?", asked the other blonde with a self-assured smirk.

"I... Yeah. How do you know that?", asked Jace disturbed.

"It's the name Alec calls when he comes and Magnus likes to use during spankings in particular."

Jace choked on his cereals. He was coughing violently by the time Alec came into the room. Alec immediately ran up to him, trying to help him. Once Jace regained his bearings, he just stared up at Alec in awe before emptying his whole glass of water.

"Morning, Alec."

Alec looked surprised, like he was only now registering the other blonde in the room. "Wh... You're still here. Uh. Hello... I... want to say Christian..."

"It's Sebastian", offered the stranger amused. "I guess that answers my question if I'll see you again. I didn't leave enough of an impression, huh? Well, I had fun while it lasted. See you around."

Alec nodded, though his focus was entirely on Jace, still trying to make sure Jace was fine after whatever had happened to make him choke. Was what the other had said _really_ true...?

"You okay, Jace?", asked Alec softly. "What happened?"

"Your one-night-stand there just implied that you... take pretty blonde subs because your live-in boyfriend isn't into the BDSM stuff", muttered Jace flustered. "And... I gotta say, they _really_ look a whole lot like me. Uh. The... shoulders, abs, hair, all that stuff."

Alec froze and stared at Jace like a deer at the headlights, before calling out loudly. "Ma—agnus."

"You summoned me, love? What is it? Mh. Does pretty blonde want a second round?"

Magnus' voice was a low purr as he came up behind Jace, wrapping his arms around Jace's neck and leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Jace blinked _very_ slowly. Up until now he had thought that _maybe_ all of this was in his head after all, but if Magnus mistook Jace for the One-Night-Stand Of The Day, then honestly... A shudder went down Jace's spine at the feeling of Magnus' strong arms around his neck like that and the feeling of Magnus' goatee rubbing against his cheek like this...

"Your... one-night-stand already left. But good morning, Magnus", tried Jace after a moment.

"Oh", grunted Magnus a little surprised, slowly straightening up.

"Ye—eah. That is what we should talk about", grunted Jace pointedly.

"Whatever do you mean?", asked Magnus innocently, sitting down next his husband.

"He said that Christian-", started Alec in a hissing voice.

"Sebastian", corrected Jace dryly.

"- _Whatever_ ", growled Alec, glaring at Jace. "Anyway, _Sebastian_ said to him that they're all just stand-ins for Jace and then Jace put one and one together and came to the conclusion that they all look exactly like Jace and _you_ did not help with mistaking Jace for Chris—Sebastian."

"Also the guy knew my name because Alec likes to call it out when he orgasms."

Alec made the most miserable noise possible, trying to hide behind Magnus, who simply looked smug. Jace raised one eyebrow, trying to cover up for his nervous inner meltdown with some impatience. This couldn't _possibly_ be happening. Alec and Magnus weren't _seriously_ parading around a string of blonde wanna-be-Jaces, bending them over every single flat surface of this apartment, tying them up, domming them, fucking them just literally _everywhere_. Couldn't be true.

"Huh. He did now, did he?", mused Magnus thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Kept telling me about how I'm lucky to be your sugar baby, basically", snorted Jace.

"I mean, that is _one_ way to look at your current situation", nodded Magnus.

"W... What?", grunted Jace surprised.

"You are living in my apartment, rent free, you are enjoying the food my money buys, you are wearing the clothes I designed and paid for, you are enjoying _long_ baths in my luxurious bathtub with the relaxing mixtures I paid to have imported from France, you-"

" _Enough_ ", interrupted Jace annoyed and flustered. "Okay, you have a point. However, let me counter that your husband has _forbidden_ me from going to work."

"Oh, make it sound like I'm keeping you locked up in a golden cage", grunted Alec defensively. "Your last agent _abused_ you. You were literally bruised when you moved in here. I just... wanted you to heal first before committing to some other agency."

Jace sighed deeply and rolled his eyes slowly. Alec had him go to therapy _again_. Being so worried that this recent 'abuse' was triggering memories of his childhood abuse. Honestly, that little bruise. Aldertree had barely ever laid hand on him. It was _nothing_ compared to his childhood with his father. Really, Alec was blowing this whole thing out of proportion, in Jace's opinion (an opinion that was not being shared by _a single one_ of his friends).

"Same difference. _Your_ husband doesn't _allow_ me to work. What am I supposed to pay my bills from?", asked Jace pointedly, looking at Magnus like Alec wasn't even there.

"You are one of the most sought after male models", pointed Magnus out slowly. " _How_ do you not have enough of a cushion to fall onto to just immediately buy a new place after you lost yours."

"I... have been wondering about that too", admitted Alec after a moment.

"I donate the _majority_ of my income, for... kids in... shitty homes. And other shitty situations", shrugged Jace, not looking at them. "What with the agency paying for my apartment, I kind of just... keep what I need for essentials after a job, all else goes to various charities."

"I... didn't... know that", whispered Alec surprised, blinking a couple of times.

"Ye—eah. So I don't really have a _cushion_. I always figured, I mean, honestly I'm doing the whole modeling gig because it's fun, not really because I _need_ it. Grandma is rich, she's been telling me since I met her that I have a right to the family fortune and don't need to work."

Jace furrowed his brows and adjusted a little bit. "Anyway, that wasn't what we were talking about. We were talking about the parade of blondes you keep around."

For a couple moments, he got to watch Magnus and Alec communicate silently in that way the husbands had been doing for years now. Jace continued eating his cereals while they 'talked'.

"Very well, yes. We... started taking... look-alikes of you home with us to... fuck and such, in... hopes of getting _over_ our... infatuation with you", offered Magnus after a moment, heaving a sigh. "I, well, I had hoped that if we got it out of our system, we'd stop... wanting you. It... had the opposite effect. Instead, we just wondered more and more what it'd be like with _you_."

"I can't believe this", whispered Jace surprised, eyes wide.

"Jace, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to... I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or disgusted with me", blurted Alec out, looking desperate and fearful as he tried to grasp Jace's hands.

"...W... What?", asked Jace startled as Alec practically fell on his knees in front of him.

"I know you don't see anything more in me than your foster-brother and I don't want to ruin what we have, I don't want you to be uncomfortable here, please...", continued Alec.

And it didn't look like he was planning on stopping any time soon, so Jace just grabbed Alec by his shirt and pulled him in to shut him up with a kiss, which seemed to be the thing he wanted (well, the thing Alec wanted seemed to be sex. Lots of it). Alec gasped into the kiss and Jace used the opportunity to push his tongue in, pulling Alec even closer. They sat so close now, entangled with each other as the kiss deepened. Somehow, by the time the kiss parted, they were both sitting on the floor, with Jace in Alec's lap. The look on Alec's face was priceless, wide-eyed and overwhelmed.

"Ma—agnus", asked Alec, voice croaking. "What just happened?"

"I... think blondie just kissed you, definitely looked like it", offered Magnus delighted. "Now, what exactly was that, blondie? And is there something in it for me of that kind?"

He smirked at Jace, raising his eyebrows at the blonde model. Biting his lower lip, Jace tried to get up from Alec's lap (and failed because Alec's arms were around his waist, holding him in place). When Magnus noticed, he decided to meet Jace half-way, kissing him deeply and leaving Jace just as breathless and dazed as Jace had left Alec. Magnus smirked satisfied when they parted.

"So, does that mean we didn't have to work with cheap copies but could have thoroughly wrecked the original?", wondered Magnus pleased, running his hand down Jace's bare chest.

"I... I mean... Yeah", nodded Jace, swallowing hard.

"Are you quite _sure_ about that? Because when I say 'wreck'-", started Magnus.

"You two _are awful_ at keeping your private life private, _yes_ I know what you mean when you say 'wrecked'. I walked in on spankings, bondage, doubling, fucking on basically every flat surface in this loft – I disinfect the table before _every_ meal – so yeah, I know", grunted Jace.

"...That... makes sense, actually", grunted Alec. "We are, admittedly, not good at this because we're so used to having the loft all to ourselves and, well, fucking everywhere... Sorry?"

"Oh, shush it, Alexander. This is great, this saves us a lot of talking", dismissed Magnus. "So, sweetheart, tell me your safeword and follow me to our bedroom."

"Cupid", muttered Jace as he was being pulled along.

"Good boy", praised Magnus. "Alexander, please do pick yourself up and follow us."

"What is happening?", asked Alec and he finally got up and followed them.

"We are going to fuck our blondie. The real deal. How are you this dazed after one kiss? What in the world are you going to be like after you get to fuck him?", wondered Magnus bemused.

Jace barely got to step through the door into the bedroom to have Magnus practically rip what little clothes Jace was wearing (sweat-pants) down and off before grabbing him by the ass and picking him up to carry him over to the large bed. When Jace landed on it, he had to admit that yes, that bed did feel heavenly, Sebastian was right. He stared intensely as Magnus stripped down quickly – he _was_ only wearing his morning robes – and crawled onto the bed like Jace was his prey. After kissing Jace very deeply, hands wandering all over Jace's body, Magnus turned his head.

"Alexander, _please_. Move it. Or I'll ravish this one all on my own."

"I'm sorry I need a bit of time to process", grunted Alec gruffly. "This is something I _never_ thought I'd get. For over a decade now. Seriously, give me a moment, Mag."

"Okay, but at least sit down before you keel over", sighed Magnus. "Blondie? You'll be good and follow my orders. Be respectful and answer when asked something, understood?"

"Yes, sir", hummed Jace pleased, spreading his legs in encouragement.

"Wonderful, babe", whispered Magnus lowly, kissing Jace's neck.

Alec all the while undressed and sat down on the bed, watching for now. Jace and Magnus kissed once more, Magnus' hands wandering and exploring Jace's body greedily. Absentmindedly, Alec fished for the lube and handed it to Magnus. The fashion designed rolled them over a little, hooking Jace's leg over his waist and showing off that pretty bubble-butt to Alec. A miserable noise fell from Alec's lips as Magnus parted those tempting cheeks, showing off Jace's hole. Magnus didn't even ease off from kissing Jace as he lubed up his fingers and slowly slipped one inside of Jace. Another miserable sound from Alec as he watched the finger disappear knuckles-deep inside the pink, puckered hole. Alec was rock-hard by the time Magnus added a second finger, from the other hand, starting to pull them apart, opening Jace up. This was really happening.

"Gorgeous, good little blondie", growled Magnus, kissing down Jace's chest. "I would be lying if I'd say I hadn't thought of this the first time you modeled my underwear line. That... That shoot of you slowly pulling down your jeans, no shirt on, showing off the underwear..."

"That... That was when we met, Magnus", grunted Alec pointedly.

"Hey. I'm a man with eyes", huffed Magnus, two hands full of Jace's ass. "I would have fucked this one in the dressing room if he had given off the vibes and then I met you."

Jace was grinning softly as he nuzzled into Magnus' neck. "Please more than just your fingers?"

"Oh, oh you ask very prettily", whispered Magnus pleased. "Be a good boy and get on all four."

Jace quickly obeyed, offering his ass to Magnus. However, Magnus didn't do anything, he just remained laying there, looking at Jace. The blonde frowned confused, looking at Magnus.

"...Please, more?", asked Jace again, eyebrows drawn together.

"Well, you heard how long Alexander has been wanting you. I wouldn't want to go first", hummed Magnus amused. "You should redirect your pleas to my husband."

Alec swallowed hard as those big baby-blues were aimed his way. "Wanna fuck me? Please?"

"That's 'Would you like to fuck me, sir', blondie", chided Magnus, smacking Jace's ass once.

"Please more spanking, sir", hummed Jace at that, turning to Magnus.

"O—Oh?" Magnus' eyes darkened as he looked at Jace.

"Like I said, I've _seen_ enough", offered Jace with a wink, wiggling his butt a little.

"I grow more and more regretful that we _didn't_ take a shot at this earlier", whispered Magnus. "Okay, babe, you can have a spanking, mh. Hold still, no whining."

Alec was choking his own cock tightly, to keep from coming, because his husband was spanking his Jace. Their Jace. Their Jace, definitely. Groaning lowly, Alec leaned back as Magnus' hand came down on Jace's butt hard. He watched in utter fascination how the skin turned darker, red. Little gasps escaped Jace as he bucked up back against Magnus' hand at every smack. Once Magnus deemed it enough, he rested a hand on the plum, red butt, patting it softly.

"Good boy. You took that _very_ well. Alexander? Would you like to... participate in this?"

That finally got Alec out of his stupor and he crawled over to kneel behind Jace. He grasped his best friend's hips, marveling at the sight of Jace's red butt for a little while longer before Magnus grasped his dick to lube it up for Alec, giving his husband a little nudge. Alec's grip on Jace's hips tightened before he eased into the blonde. Alec's eyelids fluttered shut at the feeling of how _tight_ Jace was.

"Magnus", groaned Alec as he started shallowly thrusting. "He's _so_ tight. Feels _so_ good."

"You do, pretty boy?", asked Magnus softly, tilting Jace's head. "Feel good for my husband?"

Jace rubbed his cheek against Magnus' hand. "Dunno. Wanna see for yourself... sir?"

"Oh, do you think you can handle us both at the same time?", asked Magnus intrigued.

"Oh, I _definitely_ can", assured Jace with a cheeky grin. "And I definitely _want_ to."

Alec groaned in a broken way at that promise, though he hoisted Jace up, grabbing him by the underside of his knees and parting his legs in invitation to Magnus. Jace was leaning against Alec's chest, happily waiting for Magnus to join in on the fun. Though Magnus was careful, slipping a finger in to spread Jace further before he pushed in alongside his husband. Both Banes moaned as they felt each other, so tightly embraced by their blonde.

"Oh, you're so good for us", moaned Magnus as he thrust hard and deep.

Jace gave soft little sounds, overwhelmed by the way this felt, with the both of them inside of him like this, fucking into him. Alec was still holding him upright, so Magnus wrapped his fingers around Jace's cock to jerk their blonde off, trying to be in rhythm with their thrusts though he had to admit that fucking Jace was rather distracting. Alec was the first one to come, pressed flat against Jace's back as he came deep inside his friend. As Jace felt Alec come inside of him, he came himself, painting Magnus' chest white. The fashion designer was the last one to come. All three clung onto each other to calm down from their orgasms before they slowly sat down together.

"So... So I'm your... live-in boyfriend now?", asked Jace slowly.

"Yes", hummed Magnus pleased, kissing Jace's cheek.

"Ye—es", smiled Alec happily, nuzzling against him.

/break\

Jace smiled pleased to himself as the newest model of Magnus Bane's silken underwear. The perks of dating a designer like Magnus; he now got all the newest clothes as the very first person. By now, he had made a pretty good deal. He was essentially the face of Magnus' clothes line at this point and he really did love that. Magnus liked taking care of his lovers and dressing them in his clothes.

"Ah, I can't believe that our mission to get over blondie failed so incredibly much that we now have pretty blonde be ours", hummed Magnus. "Never been happier about failure. C'mere, blondie."

Jace bit his lips as he slowly sank down onto Magnus' lap, kissing the fashion designer. Alec sighed as he came to join them with three glasses and wine. Putting them down, he leaned over to kiss both his husband and his boyfriend. Slowly, Jace got comfortable to sit on them both, feet slipping into Alec's lap before he grabbed a glass of wine for himself.

"I like having you walk around just in underwear", hummed Alec pleased, kissing Jace again.

"Pervert", snorted Jace amused, though he looked very satisfied by that.

"Mh... you do look really, really pretty like this", agreed Magnus and slipped a hand into Jace's underwear. "And I have to say, you have been a _real_ inspiration, my little muse."

That made Jace smile _very_ brightly. He closed his eyes as he got properly comfortable between his boyfriends. Honestly, he had never been happier that someone had tried to get over him, because if not for their weird sleeping around, Jace may have never noticed.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got over on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)) a while back! It was fun to just write regular Malace again for a change. Pining married idiots and their equally pining blonde. ^-^


End file.
